A liquid crystal display is a display in which liquid crystal is adopted. On basis of a light source, the liquid crystal display can be classified into a transmissive liquid crystal display, a reflective liquid crystal display, and a transflective liquid crystal display. In the transmissive liquid crystal display, a backlight unit on a back side of a liquid crystal display panel is used as the light source, the light emitted by which passes the liquid crystal display panel and enters human eyes, whereby an image is displayed. In the reflective liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display panel uses ambient light as the light source, and reflects the external light to display an image. Since there are strict requirements for the intensity of the external light in both the transmissive liquid crystal display and the reflective liquid crystal display, the transflective liquid crystal display emerges. The transflective liquid crystal display not only uses the backlight unit as the light source, but also uses the ambient light as the light source.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the related art, the liquid crystal display panel of the transflective liquid crystal display comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 001, as well as a resin layer 002 and a metal reflective layer 003 arranged on a side of the TFT substrate 001 close to the liquid crystal layer 004. A wave plate 008 and a lower polarizer 009 are arranged on a side of the TFT substrate 001 away from liquid crystal layer 004. The liquid crystal display panel further comprises a color filter (CF) substrate (i.e., an assembly substrate) 005. A wave plate 006 and an upper polarizer 007 are arranged on a side of the CF substrate 005 away from the liquid crystal layer 004. Further, alignment films are arranged on a side of the CF substrate 005 close to the liquid crystal layer 004, a side of the TFT substrate 001 close to the liquid crystal layer 004 except the resin layer 002, and a side of the metal reflective layer 003 close to the liquid crystal layer 004. During operation of the liquid crystal display panel, light M emitted by the backlight unit on the back side of the liquid crystal display panel successively passes the lower polarizer 009, the wave plate 008, the TFT substrate 001, the liquid crystal layer 004, the CF substrate 005, the wave plate 006, and the upper polarizer 007, and finally enters human eyes. The ambient light N passes the upper polarizer 007, the wave plate 006, the CF substrate 005, and the liquid crystal layer 004, is incident on and reflected by the metal reflective layer 003, successively passes the liquid crystal layer 004, the CF substrate 005, the wave plate 006, and the upper polarizer 007, and enters human eyes. The region where the resin layer 002 is located is a reflection region, and the region on the TFT substrate 001 apart from the resin layer 002 is a transmission region. As an example, in FIG. 1, the region at the left side of a dotted line is the transmission region, and the region at the right side of the dotted line is the reflection region.
In the liquid crystal display panel, the reflection region is independent from the transmission region. Since the overall region of the liquid crystal display panel is limited, the light is reflected in a relatively small region of the liquid crystal display panel, and is transmitted in a relatively small region of the liquid crystal display panel. As a result, the liquid crystal display panel has a small aperture ratio, a low transmittance, and a poor quality of the displayed image.